No memory, No love
by Gummybearsrulecausetheyyummy
Summary: Starfire found me by a wishing well, i had a bad case of amnesia. It was so bad that I couldn't remember my name. The Teen Titans took me in and named me Jay. Weeks after they took me in I discovered that I have special abilities.
1. profile

Hi Gummy Bears Rule here! I want to make my OC character profile because my character won't be properly explained in this story,

Name- (Blue) Jay.

Powers- can control water, Fire, and Wind.

Looks- have blue hair, and yes it's her natural hair color. She is the same height as beastboy. Her eye color

Story- On a walk with robin starfire found Jay passed out near a well. StarFire being kind took Jay to the tower. Jay awoke and had no memory at all; she couldn't even remember her name. The only thing Jay had was the locket around her neck when she was found. The teen titans named her Jay but they often call her Blue Jay because of her hair. A week after they took Jay in they Discovered her secret Power and her locket glows when she uses any of her powers.

Hobbies- Singing ,Reading, Playing pranks on people, beating beastboy at video games, Cooking, Going to the mall with starfire, meditating with Raven, and training with Robin and Cyborg.

Stuff I haven't mentioned- Laughs at beastboy's jokes. Can eat starfire's foods and she thinks it tastes good. Can fix anything cyborg invents. Has a dream Journal because she has dreams about her past but it's mostly about her falling in a well.


	2. Chapter 1

_I walked to the wishing well with my penny clutched in my hand, and sweat on my forehead from the running from the house to the well . When I reached the wishing well I made my wish "I wish to find my true love" after I threw the penny I laughed at myself because of how tacky I sounded. Then there was a sharp pain in my arm and I turned to see a person with a orange and black mask giving me a shot. I could see the blue liquid in the shot. After all the blue was gone I noticed a blue strand of hair coming from my hair, I screamed and then the person pushed me into the well and I fell. "See you there" said the person_

THUMP! I awoke with a fall with the blanket all around me. I jumped out of the blanket and ran to my desk. I took out my dream journal and a pencil and wrote _ new info- masked person gave me blue shot. Blue shot reason of hair (that's a guess) the mask person's mask was black and orange. _I _approved_ about what I wrote and put my journal away. I went to my closet and choose my blue jean shorts, my blue and black platted shirt, and my black sandals to wear. After I changed I went to go reach for my communicator but panicked because I didn't find it but I then spotted it on my night table. I went to grab it but I tripped on my blanket that I forgot to pick up. I laughed at myself for a while but I got my communicator and looked at the clock it was 7:36 am. I decided it was the proper time to make myself breakfast. I walked out side of my room and went to the main room but I found beastboy passed out on the couch. I giggled when I looked at the screen to see the word LOSER in big red letters and the scoreboard with Cyborg as first place and me as second and third then robin as fourth and fifth and last but not least beast boy on the far bottom as sixth place. I looked at the mess beastboy made. There was three soda cans and five travel sized bags of chips. I made all bags of chips and soda cans float over to the garbage and be thrown away. I turned off the game system and put it into the video game cabinet. I put a blanket over beastboy so he wouldn't be cold, but I didn't realize it was a pink blanket with a kitten on it. When I did realize what kind of blanket it was I decided it would it would be a funny joke if the team saw this, then as a special effect I put beastboy's thumb in his mouth, he now looked like a baby beastboy. I turned around to go make myself some eggs but I forgot to buy eggs the other day. So I went to the freezer and grabbed the frozen waffles instead. I warmed up the waffles by using my fire power, but I accidently burned them a bit but I still ate them. Then Robin came in "Did you burn something again?" Robin asked in a tired tone. "Again?" I asked "Last night's dinner, ravens book that she lended you, you melted Cyborg's drill, and the first wooden desk we got you" Robin answered. I stood there shocked about all the things I burned, but I turned the tables around "You keep track of all the things I do?" I said with a sly smile "Umm" Robin was blushing like mad, I giggled and continued to eat my waffle. He must have noticed beastboy on the couch. He went over to get a better view and then started laughing. I ran over to him and covered his mouth and whispered "You're too loud, I need Cyborg to see this, then you can laugh as loud as you can" robin nodded. "Want waffles?" I asked "No thanks, not in the mood for burned waffles" he said "I make burned waffles!" I said pretending to be hurt. "Yes. Such as last nights dinner, you melted the tv remote when it ran out of batteries but I don't think that counts as burned, and the certificate the mayor gave you." Robin listed with a sly smile. Then Starfire came into the room "I smell the wonderess frozen waffles, may I have some?" Starfire asked while she floated over to the kitchen. "Yea but you have to give me the waffle and I will cook it." "Careful star, she might burn them" Robin said. I quickly made a gust of wind blow robin out of his seat. "Sorry I cant control my wind skill" I said but Robin and I both know that I can control my wind powers perfectly. I felt a tap on my shoulder on turned around to see starfire with a waffle in her hand. I got the message and took the waffle and heated oit up but I tried to be careful not to burn the waffle, but I failed and made the waffle a little burned on the tips but it was hardly noticeable. Robin noticed the burned part on the waffle and snickered at me. I made a mini tornado and kept it in the palm of my hand, but the papers on the fridge flew a bit and robin's hair turned to the otherside. "Add Starfire's waffle to the list" Robin said and I let loose the mini tornado, and aimed it to robin. When the tornado got close to Robin I stopped it right then and there. Cyborg and Raven entered the room. "You guys should look at beastboy" Robin said. "Wait!" I exclaimed, I then went to the counter and grabbed my video camera. "Lets make this memorable" I said and ran to beastboy. I pushed the play button and ran to beastboy. I snickerd when I saw him and I then motioned for them to come. Then laughter echoed into the room, Beastboy then awoke. He then noticed how he look and ran to his room fast then I have ever seen.

Later that afternoon

I was almost at the finish line, with cyborg and beastboy tailing me. But then the words VICTORY appeared on the screen with the word JAY next to it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! I beat you! TAKE THAT!" I yelled in their faces, I had finally beat cyborg's highscore. Then Robin ran inside the room and called for cyborg and beastboy. "What about me" I asked but robin reply was "Don't need you" sure it hurt but I was positive robin didn't mean it like that. The alarm for the act of trouble went off; I looked at the screen to see the person from my dream. The orange and black mask person.


	3. Chapter 2

The minute I saw the mask I ran outside, it was raining but I used my water skills to make myself an ice umbrella. I could sense a fire nearby, and I heard loud enough screams to be heard from the North Pole. I used my air skills to help me fly over to the fire and the screams. I noticed since it was raining the fire should have stopped but it was growing more and more. I tried to use my fire skills but the fire grew. "Terra, it's nice to see you again." Said a voice. I turned around to see the masked person. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I gave up on trying to place the name, and focused on who this person was. "Who are you?" I asked but he answered back in a question "Don't you remember?" All I could remember was the dream, "No memory eh?" the person said He ran in to building on fire, and I chased after him. We ended up on the top of the building. "Terra come to play?" said the man "I'm no Terra, get that throw your thick mask!" I yelled back "Maybe this will help." The person said "My name is Slade." Slade said then he took out a metal pole. "Lets see if you remember how to fight" he said while charging at me. I used my air powers and blew him away, I made my umbrella as ice sword, and I charged at him. He dodged half of my attacks but the other half I hit him.

Slade and I have been fighting for at least an hour, and I'm sore, but what I don't understand why hasn't the team come yet? I haven't even made a scratch no matter how many times I hit him. Then there was a big bang, Slade was now less than a inch away from my face. I kicked him and then machinery covered my foot. This is a robot! There was another Boom, and the building was beginning to collapse. I tried to use my wind skill but I was too weak. Then I felt like my body was being torn in half, but I hadn't hit the floor yet. I saw a girl with blond hair and her eyes glowed yellow. Rock came off the ground and caught me and the girl, like a sprit, evaporated. The rock carried me down slowly, the when it hit the floor it dissolved into the cement. "Jay!" said a voice but I was so tired from fighting Slade that I feel asleep.

"_Hi!" said a girl with blond hair. I tried to talk back but I could even move. "OH, you're not here for good?" the girl asked. "To bad you look like fun too." She pouted. My vision started to blur, "Don't go! Its lonely here!" She said "Terra it's my name!" then everything was a blur._

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw BB sleeping in a chair next to me and Starfire asleep on the end of the bed. "Awake?" asked Cyborg from the far corner in the room "No my eyes are open for no good reason" I said with sarcasm. "How long have I been out?" I asked "A day. That battle with Slade made you use all your energy." Cyborg replied. "He called you Terra" Robin said coming out of the blue. "Ya, I don't know why though. The name sounds familiar, were is it from?" I asked but I knew it was the girl from my dream's name. Also the name was from somewhere else. "Dead" was the first word out of BB's mouth. "Terra was my friend, but now she is my DEAD friend." BB finished. "Dead?" I asked. "Yes dead." Robin answered.

Gummybearsrulecausetheyyummy here. Sorry I haven't posted recently, and that this story is short but I have run out of ideas. Please forgive me but It might take a long time or maybe a short while. But please enjoy the story!


End file.
